The present disclosure relates to sensors, and in particular, to total air temperature (TAT) probes.
TAT probes are mounted on aircraft to measure the total air temperature on the skin of the aircraft. When an aircraft is stationary and exposed to direct sunlight, the TAT probe is susceptible to radiation error. More specifically, the temperature of the TAT probe and the temperature of air inside the TAT probe increases, causing the TAT probe to indicate inaccurate temperature readings.